Finding the Sky
by 18onepiece27
Summary: Reborn had thought he had heard everything about "tuna-fish" from Baka-Iemitsu. He was a not so smart klutz with no social life. If that was the case though, then why was a wise looking brunette with a glowing orange pacifier opening the door? (This is Onepiece1827. I can't access my old account, so continuing Finding the Sky here. Sorry OTL)
1. Prologue

**BEHEHEHEHEHE KHR IS OFFICIALLY (NOT) MINE! AHAHAHAHAHA**

**Mehhhhh first fan fiction don't like don't read: P**

So you see, this is actually onepiece1827. My older sister had thought it would be funny to change up my email, so I can't get into my email **or** fanfiction account because of this. She isn't even trying to help either… So I'm continuing my story on this account. Sorry for the inconvieneince! OTL

**Summary: Reborn had heard everything about little "tuna-fish" from Baka-Iemitsu. Tsuna was a clumsy, not so smart kid with absolutely no social life- at least that was what Reborn had heard. So when Reborn rang the doorbell of the Sawada household, he did not expect to come face to face with a kid who looked wise beyond his years, a glowing orange pacifier hanging around his neck.**

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi Sawada was a very nice young boy, with many friends. He was happily oblivious and always stood up for his friends no matter what. So when he saw one of his friends get taken by a man in a suit, he did what he thought was the most obvious thing to do in the world- run after the kidnappers.<p>

Tsuna ran as fast as he could into a clearing, where he saw the man in black hold up a sleek, black tube to his friend's head.

"Come with us, or he dies!" The man yelled, taking the safety off of the gun. Tsuna didn't know what he meant- how would you expect a 5 year old to know about death? So Tsuna took one step forward, trying to take his friend back, when he saw the man in front of him pale.

Tsuna turned his head around, to see another bunch of people with suits, having the same tube like things pointed at the man.

He looked back forward to see the man start shaking, sweat pouring down the man's face.

"I HAVE A HOSTAGE!" The man yelled, pushing the gun closer to his friend's head. His friend looked scared now, surrounded by all of the men. Tsuna still couldn't comprehend what was happening, as he heard clicks behind him.

The man holding his friend heard the clicks, and immediately pulled the trigger of his friend. Tsuna just stared at his friend's body turn limp, a crimson color starting to explode from his friend's head.

_It's beautiful_, was Tsuna's first thought, as he watched the deep red color the streets. Tsuna looked at his friend, about to tell him to look at the beautiful color, until he saw his eyes.

Tsuna hated those eyes. He just stared and stared for a long time at the eyes with no color, no life left in them. And for some reason, Tsuna knew immediately that he would never see his friend ever again. Tears left his eyes as he thought back to all of his times with his friends, and he stayed still.

Suddenly, Tsuna felt something he had never felt ever before. Anger. The rage was consuming him, as he felt an orange color blind him. He didn't care- he just wanted the man to pay for taking his friend away. An incredible warmth came over Tsuna as he walked straight towards the man, the man shaking in fear.

The man lifted the thing he had shot before, but before he could do anything, Tsuna appeared right in front of the man, punching the gun away from him. He saw a fire like thing consume his hands, but Tsuna wasn't even thinking. He just hurt the man over and over again, until he saw the man fall limp underneath his feet. That was when the warmth stopped flowing, and Tsuna fainted dead away, feeling warm arms surround him before he could touch the crimson red floor.

* * *

><p>Iemitsu had always known that the mafia was dangerous business. That was why he had distanced himself from his family, as much as he hated it. So when he heard that a man from another famiglia had heard about his family, he had frozen over. He felt his whole life break apart before rage overtook him.<p>

"Get me a jet _now"_ Iemitsu had said in a calm voice, his subordinate nodding. He called forth his other soldiers, before alerting Nono.

"I-"

Nono interrupted Iemitsu, a hand in the air as he nodded a short nod allowing Iemitsu to go. When his sons had died, he hadn't taken it too lightly. He knew how the man felt, and knew how hard it was to lose someone you loved dearly. He had lost too much already- he didn't want Iemitsu to lose anyone either

Iemitsu had nodded back at Nono, understanding what he was feeling before going outside and piloting the private jet to Namimori, Japan.

~**TIME SKIP~**

When Iemitsu had seen the child the man was holding get killed, Iemitsu felt a pang of guilt. The kid could have lived a nice life, and see his parents again if he wasn't involved with the mafia. Rage overtook Iemitsu for the second time that day- but before he could move he saw his son become involved with the purest sky flames he had ever seen. Completely shocked, he watched his son disarm the man, and start beating the man up.

When the man had finally fainted, Iemitsu could only stare as until he saw his son start to fall into the puddle of his friend's blood. Running up to his kid, he caught his son in his arms before he could fall. All of his subordinates looked at him, before pulling it together.

Iemitsu took his son back to his house as he contacted Nono about the incident. That day, Nono came over to Japan to meet Tsuna. Tsuna was sleeping, as Nono came into the house.

Nana, as oblivious as ever, just let the old man come in and started cooking lunch. Humming happily, she left Tsuna in Nono and Iemitsu's presence. Nono immediately looked at Iemitsu, his eyes turning serious. Iemitsu nodded, and Nono lit a small sky flame on his finger before placing it on the boy's head.

The reaction was immediate. Tsuna lit up like a Christmas tree, before all of the flames disappeared. Nono stood up, and without turning around, told Iemitsu the news.

"He will become the Vongola Decimo."

Surprise took over Iemitsu's features before he shut his eyes. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes, but Iemitsu kept it in and composed himself.

"Ok." Iemitsu replied, guilt overtaking him as he watched the peaceful face of his son. He then walked out of the room quietly shutting the door as he sealed his son's fate.

**FIRST CHAPTER DONE! This is my first fan fiction, so critique would gladly be welcomed. English isn't my first language either, so any tips on grammar and spelling would be nice. THANK YOU READERS! And please leave a review!**

**AND FOR THE PAST READERS IF YOU DID NOT READ THE TOP- MY SISTER CHANGED UP MY EMAIL SO I CANNOT ACCES MY FANFITION ACCOUNT! OTL**


	2. Chapter I: Obtaining the Pacifier

**So this is the first chapter of "Finding the sky"! Thank you for those who followed and favorite on my other account, and kill my sister, not me! Sorry about that though. I am sending messages to about that, but nothing's happening so…**

**And to answer people's questions, the friend was an OC. MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY EARLY NEW YEARS thank you! **

**Summary: Reborn had heard everything about little "tuna-fish" from Baka-Iemitsu. Tsuna was a clumsy, not so smart kid with absolutely no social life- at least that was what Reborn had heard. So when Reborn rang the doorbell of the Sawada household, he did not expect to come face to face with a kid who looked wise beyond his years, a glowing orange pacifier hanging around his neck.**

**Disclaimer: If KHR was mine, Byakuran hates marshmallows.**

* * *

><p>Chapter I<p>

Aria walked the streets of Namimori, checking each shop and restaurant around. There was only one reason she was in Namimori- visions.

For the past few days, Aria had been having visions about a young boy with doe brown eyes, and fluffy brown hair. That wasn't what had sent her to Japan however. It had been the glowing orange pacifier in her vision. It had been floating away from her, and landed on the boy's neck.

In her vision, she had also felt her life seeping back through her, the life that had been stolen. And it had all pointed to Namimori.

So there she was. Aria was sitting on a bench in the park, as she stared at the sky. Her intuition had been screaming at her to stay in the park. Sure, she didn't have hyper intuition, but she trusted her intuition as it had saved her many times in the past.

And sure enough, the young boy from her visions had come straight towards her out of nowhere.

* * *

><p>Tsuna had not been sure of what to do. Days had passed since his friend had taken his last breath. Death was irritating like that. Just swooping in out of nowhere, and taking away the lives of people who didn't deserve it.<p>

That was why he had resolved to try and protect everyone around him. Good or bad, everyone deserved to live.

That was why he was going up to the woman on the bench. It was because of her eyes. Tsuna had seen only one person with that look in his eyes- it had been what his friend's eyes looked like when he realized he was going to die. It was the eyes of a person who knew they were going to die.

So Tsuna ran to the benches and hopped right next to the person, going straight to the point.

"What's wrong?"

The woman had stared at him and smiled.

"What do you mean?"

Tsuna studied her for a moment, and looked straight into her eyes.

"I can take carry your burden for you, you know."

* * *

><p>That was what set Aria of. No one should be able to tell she was carrying a burden- and even if they did, it shouldn't have been a 4-5 year old kid. That was just so sad- it meant he had already seen someone with the same burden as her before. Aria stared into the eyes of the brunette, trying to figure out why someone like him had known something like that, but he cut off her question before she asked him.<p>

"My friend was like you. He was going to die. And before I knew it, I was staring at lifeless eyes. And I know it hurts. That's why," Tsuna said, looking up at her with orange eyes (Aria noticed the color change), "I want to help you. Because you have his eyes- eyes of someone who knows they are going to die."

Aria looked at the boy in surprise. He was surprisingly intelligent for a 4-5 year old, and he had already seen the bad side of the world. He was already being drawn to the darkness, and no one could stop him.

"You could die too. Are you sure you want to take over my burden? " Aria asked the boy before she could stop herself.

The boy nodded furiously, a smile overtaking his face. Aria looked at the boy, before taking off her orange pacifier and handing it to the boy. The affect was immediate- Aria had suddenly felt a surge of power go through her as she realized that the boy had just exchanged his life for hers.

She felt a sudden surge of respect for the boy come out as she stared at the young boy. He was just like a mature adult- maybe more mature than most people. The boy just grinned before shooting up, a look of horror flashing across his face.

"I forgot to introduce myself!" The boy yelled out. So much for mature. Aria giggled, before extending her arm towards the kid.

"I'm Aria. What's your name?"

"Sawada. Sawada Tsunayoshi!" The boy- no Tsuna said as he shook Aria's hand. Aria stood up, feeling more energized then she ever had been. Tsuna grinned as he also hopped off the bench, looking up at Aria.

"Do you want to play something?" He asked her, an orange pacifier now located on his neck.

Before Aria could say anything, they were interrupted by a man in a suit with familiar blonde hair.

"BOSS! WHAT HAPPENED! ARE YOU HURT? DID ANYONE DO ANYTHING? ARE YOU OK? THE KID DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, RIGHT?! BECAUSE IF HE DID I-"

"I'm fine, Ganma," Aria replied, laughing. "Tsuna hasn't done anything."

Ganma looked at her before his face turned a scarlet red after realizing how he thought a _kid _could have hurt her.

"W-we were worried. Please don't disappear like that!" Ganma exclaimed. He then turned and kneeled to Tsuna. "Thank you for taking care of our boss! She always does that…"

Tsuna looked at Aria, the blushing man-Ganma she had called him- before making a connection. A sly grin adorned his face.

"I would always protect your _girlfriend_." He whispered to Ganma, stressing the word girlfriend. Ganma flushed an even deeper color of red if that was even possible, as he shot back up. Ganma started fidgeting, and Aria stared at him completely oblivious to what Tsuna could possibly have said.

Desperate for a change of subject, Ganma noticed how something was missing around his boss's neck.

"Where is your pacifier?! Did you-"

Aria cut Ganma off again (she seemed to love doing that) as she gestured towards Tsuna's neck. Ganma stared at the pacifier in amazement.

"Does that mean-"

"Yes"

"And that-"

"Yes"

"So-"

"Yes."

Ganma squeezed Tsuna really hard, before letting go.

"Thank you." Tsuna just grinned back at Ganma.

"Anything for your _girlfriend_" Ganma shook his head, before taking Aria away so she could announce the good news to the rest of the Giglio Nero (**A/N: That's how it's spelled, right?**)

Tsuna watched their backs get smaller and smaller before returning to an oblivious and happy Nana.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, where did you get that pacifier?"

"From a friend" Tsuna said, smiling brightly at the woman. Nana just smiled, and picked up Tsuna while humming.

Tsuna smiled, and fell asleep in his mother's comfortable arms, his hands fingering his newly gained orange pacifier.

* * *

><p>When Reborn's pacifier started glowing, he cussed silently and shot the man in front of him. He couldn't sense any other arcobaleno.<p>

"What is happening?" Reborn thought as he stared at his yellow pacifier. The glowing continued for a long time, before stopping. Worry overtook Reborn- was it about Aria? He ran through the night, going to the Giglio Nero famiglia headquarters in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Fon beat up the last man with I-Pin behind him, when a red light overtook his sight. <em>My pacifier? <em>Fon stay still for a while, before standing up quickly.

"_I'm going to Italy. Stay here, I-Pin." _Fon told I-Pin in Chinese. I-Pin nodded, and Fon disappeared into the wind.

* * *

><p>Colonnello and Lal Mirch stared at the illuminating blue light Colonnello's pacifier was emitting.<p>

"Aria?" Colonnello and Lal Mirch asked in perfect synchronization. They nodded at each other before contacting Nono. Nono heard about the pacifier, and replied with a short 'yes'. They left swiftly, fading into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Skull jumped up at his glowing purple pacifier.<p>

"What should I do? What should I do?" Skull stared in horror at his pacifier before jumping off of his throne. "SET COURSE TO THE GIGLIO NERO MANSION!" Skull yelled, as his pacifier stopped glowing.

* * *

><p>Mammon stared in horror at his stupid pacifier.<p>

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIII! TURN THE STUPID THING OFF!" Squalo yelled, and Mammon sighed. "I should get paid for this…" he said out loud, before going up to his boss.

"Go trash" was all Xanxus said, before Mammon disappeared.

* * *

><p>Verde stared at his green pacifier in amazement.<p>

"Now, what could be causing that?" Verde asked himself before grinning. _Must look this up, _Verde thought, before stepping out of his underground lab. "But first thing first- I must check with our Sky…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! First chapter done! Thank you for reading, and please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter II: Visits

**Ya, it's been a while. I just needed to finish my story board- I didn't think I'd have more than 60 follows! I love you guys! **

**AnimeLoverMars: Tsuna does have his life shortened, and he will have both guardians I guess. Thanks!**

**grandprincessanastasiaromanov5****: Thanks!**

**Belladu57: Thank You!**

**Sevrin Saphir: I finally updated! Yay!**

**Bendatorres113: Thanks so much! Here's your chapter!**

line~

Aria decided that it was time to get an indestructible house. Though she still doubted the arcobaleno would be stopped by it, it was worth a try.

Staring at her house- at least what was left at her house- she glared at the group of babies that caused the destruction.

"This is more paperwork!"

**A couple of minutes before**

Aria had been signing her paperwork, wishing it would just burn up and disappear. Of course, she had meant it at the time, but not the way it had happened.

Meaning: the wall _right next to her_ blew up, destroying her paperwork and her wall. Oh, all the paperwork that would bring.

Aria looked at the newcomer, which so happened to be a baby with curly sideburns, and watched as 5 seconds later his pacifier began to glow. When that happened, her other wall gained a hole in it.

In came a blonde baby with a rifle in his hands. Shoving her face in her hands, the ground started shaking and an infant with a lab coat came out muttering about 'making a better transportation system'.

Just before Aria decided it couldn't get any worst, her door opened to reveal a Chinese baby in front of a pile of her subordinate's body.

_Why doesn't something come from the sky now? _Aria thought sarcastically when her ceiling was crushed by an all too familiar purple blimp.

Her house finally collapsed, and Aria found herself in her current situation. Glaring at what seemed to be infants with glowing pacifiers.

~line~

The first one to speak up was the only baby that came in peacefully- Viper. He had appeared after the house's destruction, using an illusion.

"My pacifier glowed in the night- but no one was near me. Where is your pacifier?" Viper stared at her from underneath her cloak, and Aria brightened at the mention of the pacifier.

"Well…you guys have a new sky arcobaleno! His name is-" before Aria could finish that sentence, the arcobaleno had blown up in disbelief.

"That's not possible!" "We can't just transfer pacifiers like that!" "Interesting, we could do that?" "Why can't I just do that then?"

"I don't think you guys can transfer pacifiers, actually. I think the pacifier was meant to go to him- I just felt it."

The arcobaleno was not satisfied by this answer, but put it out for another day. "Then who is the current owner of the sky pacifier? And did Checkerface approve?"

Before Aria could reply, a voice they all remembered sent shivered down their spines.

"Yes, I do approve."

~line~

Tsuna beamed at his mother, fiddling with his new pacifier. His dad would be coming home today! Nana grinned back at him.

"Now Tsu-kun, papa is bringing his boss home! Remember to be polite, ok?" Tsuna nodded, and devoured his food before hearing the doorbell. Jumping to the door, his head suddenly hurt. Clutching his head, Tsuna heard words echoing in his mind.

_**HIDE THE PACIFIER. HIDE THE PACIFIER. HIDE THE PACIFIER.**_

Tsuna didn't know why, but he had an urge to do what the voice in his head said to do. Slipping the pacifier inside his shirt, Tsuna opened the door and jumped on his dad.

"Hi, my little Tuna-fish!" Tsuna giggled at his nickname before staring at the old man who had visited last time.

"Hi grandpa!" the old man laughed at Tsuna, staring at the young boy. Nana came out of the kitchen and smiled at her husband and his boss before pecking Iemitsu on the cheek.

"Breakfast is ready!" everyone filed into the kitchen, inhaling the smell of the food.

"Your cooking is as delicious as always, Nana" Nono said to the brunette, and she giggled in delight. Tsuna quickly gulped down his food before taking his dad's hand.

"Let's go play!" Iemitsu chuckled and ruffled his son's spiky hair before standing up. "Let's go!  
>Tsuna giggled as he was swung onto his father's shoulder. They walked outside after some quick goodbyes, and soon they were at the park.<p>

"Go play!" Iemitsu smiled at his son, when he felt something in his pockets vibrate. His smile turned strained, and he took his phone out of his pocket. "I'm sorry, but I need to talk with someone."

Tsuna nodded at his dad and turned around. He was a good boy! He wouldn't interfere with his dad's work!

He walked around the park, spacing out a bit before the same voice as before told him to dodge right. On instinct, Tsuna dodged to the right and saw a man stumble next to him.

**Left. Right. Right. Left. Kick up some sand. Call for help.**

Following the directions in his head, the kidnapper cried in fury. Tsuna was about to call for help when he felt a palm covering his mouth.

"Mmmph!" Tsuna felt close to tears. Was this what his friend had felt near death's door? Squeezing his eyes and bracing himself for whatever might happen, he suddenly heard a loud guffaw and the hand around his mouth loosen.

Gulping in the sweet air that filled his mouth, he heard a voice that made his head scream _**DANGEROUS**_.

"Fighting is against the rules. I will bite you to death!"

~line~

**I feel like I made this shorter than usual, but I feel that any more would drag out the chapter. Anyways, please review! Thank you for reading this! And I'm probably going to edit this chapter a lot, so please bear with me! **


End file.
